User talk:Berryleaf
Talk Page This is my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message or post pictures or videos here. What's your favorite idea? Mine is editing a talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to GardevoirIsAwesome Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Brad page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GardevoirIsAwesome (Talk) 00:45, June 3, 2011 Whatsit88 I've looked in to it and I've removed the ban over on his wiki. --Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Why do you think that I hacked? ITS CALLED A BAN!!!!!! -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:19, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No. It's not. It's called he broke his own rules about not being mean by being mean to 4pink, no I banned him. Being a founder doesn't make you immune to rules. And their is no way to hack wikia. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:29, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll keep working hard. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 23:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey dude! i put some new episode pages on gardevoirisawesome wiki! can u fix the category "episodes"? it only shows links to the first 7 episodes. and theres 27 episode pages on this wiki. alright thanks! GardevoirIsAwesome 23:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) oh never mind its fixed. GardevoirIsAwesome 23:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) im ready to chat Whatsit88 23:14, October 21, 2011 (UTC) mine too Whatsit88 23:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) it is i think Whatsit88 23:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) hey how about we chat on fanpop? its not that much of a difference in chatting Whatsit88 23:23, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I'm on chat! GardevoirIsAwesome 00:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude! Just wanted to say thanks for inviting me over to the wiki! :D Finnfionnafan321 00:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey man thanks for making me a mod I like trains Riolus are coming for you 20:26, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :D I like trains Riolus are coming for you 00:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) dude i added some more emoticons, but the emoticons for dylan, benny, and the rest of the cast are too big can u help resize them at http://gardevoirisawesome.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons plz? Whatsit88 18:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ur password on the chaos theatre forums is puppyrab currently. if i were u, i would change it soon in case anyone else reads this. ur username is Nightstar on the chaos theatre. Whatsit88 19:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) hey im ready please get on Whatsit88 (talk) 22:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) hey berry please get on chat. it says u are away. Whatsit88 (talk) 00:37, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Could ou meet me on that Pokemon wiki? Whatsit88 (talk) 18:49, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Please come on a PRIVATE chat please~ [http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Zoey''Hello?] [http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Zoey' Oh Yes! This Is Mary Sue!'''] 00:15, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I got Smash Bros Wii U, though I'm not playing online until I unlock all characters and stages For characters I only have ROB left And I'm about to get him soon --Whatsit88 (talk) 15:53, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Ok I unlocked every character and stage. I'm ready --Whatsit88 (talk) 16:37, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Love yhe profile pic LucinaFTW (talk) 19:25, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Berry, i had a problem, could ya unblock me, please? Cabbage pult 74 (talk) 22:07, September 5, 2015 (UTC)